A Calling
by bookwormgrl
Summary: A continuation of the Season 2 finale cliffhanger.


Author's Note: This is my first WCTH fanfic story, as I'm new to the Hearties community. Not sure if this is a standalone story or the beginning of more. **Spoiler warning for the Season 2 finale.**

* * *

Breaths came short and sharp, as she stared for a moment at the man kneeling before her. She saw his hopeful countenance slowly shift, a smile curling at the edges of his mouth as he read her hesitance as acceptance.

"Stop, " she choked out in a whisper before words failed her. She turned away, wishing that somehow he would _go_. That she wouldn't have to have this confrontation.

As she steadied her breath and tried to bring her own emotions under control, she looked at the clear light coming through the window, the mountain range rising above the town. That glimpse of the western wilderness steadied her, as it stood in stark contrast to the life she had led in Hamilton.

With a shudder, she remembered not the comforts of home or the love of her family and friends, but the nights of prayers trying to understand the constant, gnawing sense that the life unfolding before her was hollow…a shadow of the real thing. That she was meant to do something _more_.

"Elizabeth?" Charles voice betrayed his growing confusion. It ill suited him, a man generally confident in his place in society and in her graces.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, turning to face Charles as he slowly rose from his kneeling position.

"Charles," she started, instantly hating the placating tone of her voice.

"Charles, I…." she began again, this time with more steel in her words, but he cut her off.

"Elizabeth, I know that I have caught you unawares with my proposal, but I hope you will look kindly upon my intentions and know…" he paused, looking at her with a small smile, "…that I have loved you for so very, very long."

Elizabeth was stunned momentarily by his confession. She had understood both his and her family's expectations, that their match made sense by the standards of Hamilton society. And course she knew that they cared for each other as dear friends.

But love? What had she understood about love before coming to Hope Valley? Before finding her own place in the world? And how could he love her if he didn't know the Elizabeth Thatcher that had touched the lives of so many children here?

That was the Elizabeth that Jack loved.

Her heart ached at the thought of Jack. Perhaps he had been more right than she was willing to admit when he had said she seemed a different person in Hamilton. She _had_ been a different person in Hamilton. Deep down, she knew that. The temptation to fall back into a more comfortable life, a world she understood and where life seemed less precarious, had been real, as much as she wanted to deny it.

The silence lingered between Charles and Elizabeth as these thoughts flooded her mind. Only his slight movement towards her brought her back to the moment, and she nearly flinched in response.

Taking a step back, Elizabeth gathered herself. "I am sorry. But I cannot accept your proposal."

Charles looked stricken, "Elizabeth…please don't make a hasty decision…"

"No, Charles. I realize now that I made a grave mistake before by not being clear enough with you regarding my intentions. I was so worried about losing our friendship that I didn't understand I was doing a greater disservice to you in the end."

Elizabeth continued in a firmer voice, smoothing her skirt. "This is where I belong. I admit, I have struggled with my doubts at times." A small smile betrayed her growing peace with the decision before her. "But this is where I am called to serve, this is my home."

Charles jerked his hand back, the case holding the ring that would have bound her to him snapping closed. He turned away, anger—an emotion that she had rarely seen him display—darkening his features.

"And the Mountie?" He ground out.

"I might have told my friend the answer to that question. But I don't think we can be friends anymore, Charles. I…I am very sorry that I didn't see that before." Tears filled her eyes at these words. Even more than reboarding the westbound train in Hamilton, this felt like the end of another life, another Elizabeth.

Charles' mouth hardened. He started to speak again, but stopped himself. After a moment of visibly controlling his features, he turned to Elizabeth.

"Goodbye, Miss Thatcher." He bowed slightly, the formality of his words matching the frostiness of his tone.

Elizabeth said nothing as he walked stiffly away, and her knees gave out only as the door slammed open. She sunk into the nearest pew, her head bowed and hands clasped together, trying to collect her thoughts, desperately praying for guidance and solace as the tethers to her former life seemed finally broken.

Quiet enveloped the room, and slowly a sense of peace calmed the beating of her heart. She heard footsteps in the aisle and raised teary eyes to a familiar figure as he approached her tentatively.

She reached out a hand.

"Jack."


End file.
